


【盾冬】Candy、Poison and The guns - 雇佣兵AU

by Rebecca1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), James Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Steve Rogers - Fandom, Stucky - Fandom, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:29:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca1989/pseuds/Rebecca1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CP:雇佣兵头头队长X助手兼情人冬吧唧</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬】Candy、Poison and The guns - 雇佣兵AU

上篇：

His name is winter,but he likes fire in his heart

美国西部的风沙呼啸着将天空渲染成灰蓝色，一辆重型军甲车在空旷的公路上疾驰，驾驶室里播放着震耳欲聋的重金属音乐。

棕发小胡子男开着车，手指在方向盘上随着音乐敲打着节拍。

副驾驶上的褐发男子正熟睡着，穿着军靴的双脚搭在车窗上，黑色皮夹克里的防弹衣上满是弹痕，他怀里还抱着一把G3步枪，枪口上搭着一只金属手臂。

他看起来实在是疲惫不堪，居然在如此吵闹的环境中也能睡着。

军甲车颠簸了一下，褐发男子的头撞上了玻璃，他暗骂了一声，醒了过来。

“Bucky，睡得好吗？”棕发小胡子男Tim轻快的和他打了声招呼。

“你他妈的要是能把这吵死人的音乐关了我会考虑回答你这个问题。”Bucky明显心情很糟糕，黑眼圈和凌乱的胡渣显示他此时的低气压。

“哦别这样Bucky，我们马上就可以见到Steve了，你不考虑弄弄自己的形象吗？”后排的Donald探过头调侃Bucky。

“这个建议不错，老烟鬼手里还有前两天那几个婊子留下的化妆品，你要不要擦点口红什么的？”Tim也加入调侃Bucky大军，车子里的伙伴们大笑起来。

他们是一群雇佣兵，代号为wither。褐发男子Bucky是他们的领队人，也是令外界闻风丧胆的杀手winter soldier。现在他们要去和他们的头儿Steve·Rogers会和。

Steve·Rogers，神秘雇佣兵组织领头人。专为政府在暗地里工作，偶尔也接点油水丰厚的私活儿。他强大的领导能力以至于他的手下都死心塌地的追随他。

至于Bucky，没人知道他的真实名字，这群雇佣兵从跟着Rogers那天开始就知道Bucky是Rogers最得力的助手，也是他床上最甜蜜的情人。

军甲车驶进一个荒废工厂，毒辣的太阳正照在荒凉土地上，一架破旧的直升机停在厂房外面。

车子刚停稳，Bucky就从车里跳了出来，一个戴着墨镜的金发男子正站在门口微笑着迎接他。

Bucky三步并成两步的冲上去，搂着金发男子的脖子狠狠咬上他的嘴唇，金发男子抱住Bucky的腰把他锁进怀里，手掌不老实的在他的后背和屁股上来回抚摸，两人就这么抱在一起纠缠着深吻起来。

所有人都见怪不怪的忙着自己的事情。

Donald和站在一边的Frank打了声招呼，老烟鬼正安排人手把他们新运来的军火搬进仓库里。Tim也和里面的兄弟们打探起最近的消息。

Steve和Bucky足足吻了十分钟还没有停下来的意思，Frank终于忍不住在一边吐槽：“喂，你们两个，亲嘴儿可不是逃避不干活的理由。”

伙伴们哄笑起来，Steve才依依不舍的放开Bucky的嘴唇。

“亲爱的，告诉我，你抓到那个家伙了吗？”Bucky贴着Steve的嘴唇轻声问，暧昧的呼吸掠过他的唇齿。

“在里面锁着呢，亲爱的，就等着交给你了。”

“这混蛋害得我一个月都没做爱了，我得好好教训教训他。”Bucky说着，露出凶狠的表情，又吻了一下Steve的嘴唇才向厂方里面走去，离开时还不忘在Steve的裤裆上抓了一把。

 

他们中间出了叛徒。

一个月前，Steve接手了一个护送人质的任务，有人却把他们的行动机密泄露给了警方。

任务虽然完成了，Steve却受了伤，他们也死了几个兄弟。

为了躲避风头，Steve暂时躲到了阿富汗。Bucky留在美国追查是哪个组织派来的间谍。而Steve也借着养伤的名义暗中抓住了这个叛徒。

现在只差从这个叛徒嘴里撬出他的幕后指使人是谁了。

昏暗的厂房里，一个浑身是血的男子被锁在一个木凳上，旁边站着审问他的雇佣兵们。看Bucky走了进来，伙伴们一一和他打了招呼。

“他开口了吗？”Bucky直接进入主题。

“得了吧，他嘴硬着呢，我们已经审了他两天了。”Glenn笑着说，眼神里却看不出任何烦恼，好像就在等着Bucky来动手一样。

事实上，这里所有人都在等着Bucky来审问犯人。因为不管Bucky拿枪还是挥刀子，对这些雇佣兵们来说，都是比街边的姑娘们跟他们调情还要诱人的画面。

“我在怀疑你们这几天是不是在给他挠痒痒。”Bucky说着，从靴筒里抽出匕首，走到犯人面前，抬手把刀子插进他的大腿上，鲜血如井喷般洒到了Bucky的脸上，犯人发出撕心裂肺的惨叫。

军人们的表情倒不像在看什么血腥场面，反而像在看脱衣舞女郎跳舞一般欣赏起来。这时，Steve也走了进来，军人们向Steve点头致意。

Steve的眼神却一直落在Bucky的身上。

知道自己的恋人正在背后盯着自己，Bucky似乎更来劲儿了，他揪着犯人的头发，强迫他张开嘴，拿起旁边的铁钳敲了敲他的牙齿说：“告诉我，你的雇主的名字，不然我就把你的牙一颗颗拔下来。”

犯人深知Bucky的心狠手辣，他颤抖着哀求说：“我…我的妻子和孩子都在他的手里…我…我不能说…”

“哦，那我要说他们已经不在了呢？”说着，Bucky从后屁股兜里抽出手机，调出一个画面在犯人的眼前晃了一下。

“求求你！求求你放过他们！”犯人的眼神里露出恐惧的神色，大声哀嚎着。

“我没有那么多耐心，告诉我，名字。”Bucky眼神冰冷的看着他。

“Benson，是Benson，一个月前是他找到我，他拿我妻子和孩子的性命威胁我，不得已我才背叛你们…”

“噢，那你可真可怜。”Bucky像看流浪狗一样丢给眼前这个家伙一个怜悯的眼神，回头邀功似的看着Steve：“甜心，你们两天都没审出个答案，这回要拿什么奖励我？”

“甜心，我只是想等着看你捅人的样子而已。”Steve靠着身后的桌子，调笑着说，即使他戴着墨镜，也掩盖不住他要把Bucky拆吃入腹的占有欲。

“噢，那我再捅他几刀给你看看？”Bucky装出无辜的样子，周围的军人们忍不住笑起来。

Bucky挥了挥手示意旁边的人收拾残局，他甩了甩手里的刀子插进靴筒里，走到Steve面前，搂着他的脖子继续和他深吻起来。

Bucky的脸上还沾着血痕，以至于和他接吻时都带着血腥的气息，可Steve就是爱死了这样火辣的Bucky。

“如果你们想做的话，这里有地下室，有吉普车，还有直升飞机，但如果你们想在这儿来一炮的话我们也不介意。”Glenn说着，打了声口哨。

军人们也开始起哄，甚至有几个人一边大胆的上下打量起Bucky，一边发出嘘声。

“在我没把你们的眼珠子挖出来之前你们最好去忙自己的事情。”Steve笑骂了一句，打横把大笑着的Bucky抱了起来。

一个月没见了，Steve对这个毒药一般的恋人已思念到极限，现在他要去好好品尝他的恋人，要把他操到在自己的身下连连求饶，要在他身上盖满属于自己的印记。

 

上篇完

 

中篇

Steve在众目睽睽之下扛着笑得前仰后合的Bucky往外走，军人们打起了口哨，看来他们有几个小时要看不到头儿和他的助手了。

厂房外面的空地上正停着一辆轻型坦克。走到外面后，Steve把Bucky放下来，示意他去看看。

Bucky不明所以的看了眼Steve，大步走到坦克前，上下打量了一下车身。

“俄国人造的？”

“喜欢吗？送你的礼物。”Steve走过来贴着Bucky的耳边轻声说。

“你走之前就留了把手枪给我，现在一辆坦克就想收买我？”Bucky轻蔑地说，挑逗似的看了眼Steve。

“怎么，你是嫌这个炮筒不够大吗？”Steve边说边舔了舔Bucky的耳朵，然后猛的把他锁进了怀里。

“比起这个炮筒，我更喜欢这个。”Bucky压低了声音，手不老实的伸到了Steve的胯下揉捏了一把，隔着裤子，Bucky就知道Steve已经硬了。

“怎么，你不进去看看吗？”Steve耐着性子说，示意Bucky到坦克里面看看。

Bucky挣开Steve的怀抱，踩着车身，打开顶门跳了进去。Steve也随后跟了进去。

坦克驾驶室的空间很小，两人刚一进去就饥渴难耐的抱在一起拥吻，整整一个月的分别，让两人尝尽了思念的苦头。

坐在驾驶座上，Bucky开始撕扯Steve身上的T恤，动作又急又粗暴，嘴巴却一直咬着Steve的嘴唇不放开。感觉到Bucky的急躁，Steve笑了，慢慢安抚他的背说：“别急Bucky，我们有一整天的时间……”

“不急？我看你比谁都着急。”Bucky坏笑了一下，解开Steve皮带，刚拉开裤链，硬挺的阴茎就弹了出来。

Bucky简直爱死这个了，他揉弄着粗壮的柱身，跪在Steve的两腿之间，低头把它含进了嘴里。Steve强烈的荷尔蒙味道让他兴奋，他满足地吮吸舔弄着，抬起眼睛观察Steve的表情。

Steve满脸情欲的看着Bucky，他的小情人总是这么主动这么热情，让他欲罢不能。趁着Bucky在给他口交，他顺势脱掉了Bucky的外套和防弹衣，只剩里面一件紧身的黑色背心。隔着背心的布料，Steve开始揉弄Bucky的乳头。

Bucky最喜欢Steve玩弄他的双乳，他那里很敏感，一点点刺激就会让它们挺立起来。Bucky开始更卖力的吞吐Steve的阴茎，抓着Steve的手伸进自己的背心里直接磨蹭着胸前的两点。

“嗯……嗯……”嘴里是自己最喜欢熟悉的味道，敏感的双乳被Steve握在手心里大力的揉捏着。Bucky兴奋起来，一只手伸到自己的裤子里安慰已经勃起的性器。

Steve突然把Bucky抱起来，阴茎从Bucky嘴里抽出来的时候，Bucky明显不高兴地垮下脸来。Steve亲了Bucky的嘴唇，恶趣味的问：“宝贝儿，这一个月我不在的时候，你没有背叛我吧？”

“你说哪方面的背叛？”Bucky一脸无辜地问，嘴角却忍不住勾了起来。

“比如…这方面？”Steve把手伸进Bucky的裤子里，手指按了按他已经湿漉漉的后穴，“我还没摸这里怎么就湿了？”Steve明知故问。

“因为我一直都准备好等着你回来呀亲爱的。”Bucky瞪着一双大眼睛，可怜兮兮地看着Steve。

“让我看看你是怎么准备的？”Steve耐着性子，一副Bucky不表演给他看就不动手的样子。

Bucky一向欲求不满，而且他后面的需求明显要比前面更大。Steve不在这段日子，确实苦了他要自己动手。既然Steve想看，Bucky倒也不介意表演给他看。

Bucky脱掉军靴和长裤，然后表演一般慢吞吞的脱下内裤丢在Steve的脸上，Steve抓起脸上的内裤，发现上面明显湿了一大块，强烈的腥臊气扑鼻而来，Steve的性欲已经完全被挑了起来，但为了Bucky自慰给他看他依然耐着性子。

现在Bucky的上身只穿了一件黑色的紧身背心，下身光溜溜的，他坐在控制台上，大张着腿对着Steve的脸。后穴湿漉漉的开合着，阴茎也完全硬了起来。

Steve耐心地看着，强忍着不让自己扑上去。

Bucky从地上的衣服里抽出Steve给他的手枪，舔了舔枪口说：“你走的时候就留了把手枪给我，我就只好拿它来安慰自己。”

说完，Bucky一手慢吞吞的开拓着后穴，把穴口尽量撑到最大，然后把枪管塞了进去。湿润的肠壁一下包裹住了细长的枪口。Bucky闭上眼睛闷哼了一声。

嫩红的肉穴绞着黑色的枪管，这场景让Steve的喘息明显粗重了起来。

Bucky的腿尽量开到最大，让Steve能看清他在用枪管操着自己。他抓着手枪柄开始抽插起来，控制不住地呻吟起来。

被Steve紧紧地盯着自己淫荡的动作，Bucky更加兴奋，他腾出另一只手，把背心掀了上去，露出两个又红又肿的乳头，开始揉捏起来。Bucky的金属手臂掌握不好力度，捏得自己又痛又爽。

他的后穴已经被枪管擦得红肿，淫水翻腾着挤压了出来。

“啊……啊……”Bucky像故意的一样，一边叫一边看着Steve。“好看吗？亲爱的。”Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，手上的动作却没停，他倒要看看Steve能忍多久。

Steve突然抓住Bucky的腰，把他猛的拖进怀里。Bucky没缓过神来，一下坐在Steve的腿上。枪管插得更深，擦着他的前列腺顶到最里面。

“啊——”Bucky不知是疼还是爽地大叫了一声，然后被Steve堵住了嘴。用力撕咬着Bucky的嘴唇，Steve恨不得把他拆吃入腹。

把Bucky按在驾驶座上，Steve脱掉长裤，分开他的腿，然后粗暴的把插在后穴里的手枪拽出来丢到一边，枪管还沾着大量体液，滴到了地面上。看着欲求不满的开合着的肉穴。

Steve把自己涨的要炸掉的阴茎狠狠塞了进去，一下插进了最深处。

被最想念的肉棒填满，Bucky满足的要哭了出来，他抬起双腿夹住Steve的腰，急不可耐的催促他快点操自己。

Steve没让他失望，Bucky火热湿润的肠壁几乎让他发狂，他开始大力的挺动，Bucky的后穴像长了吸盘，每次Steve拔出去的时候都会分泌出大量体液挽留，插进去时又会紧紧地吸住。

这种快感让Steve完全停不下来，积攒了一个月的力气几乎要爆发出来，Bucky被操得全身颤抖起来，两个挺立的乳头上下晃动着，股间更是被Steve的两个肉球撞红了。

“啊……亲爱的……你好棒，再用力点操我，求你了……”Bucky不知廉耻地索取着，他太想念Steve的爱抚了，恨不得被他操死才好。

Steve的下身还在大力抽插着，他低下头，一口含住Bucky的一个乳头，用力吮吸起来。Bucky马上舒服地按住Steve的头，使劲把乳尖往他的嘴里送。

感觉正面的姿势已经不能满足自己了。Steve抱起Bucky坐在了驾驶座上，然后让他对着自己的阴茎坐下去。

这个姿势可以更深的插入Bucky。

刚坐稳，Bucky就急不可耐的自己动了起来，他抱着Steve的肩膀，黑色的紧身背心还翻在胸口上面，让他看起来更加色情。

他急不可耐地把另一个没有被爱抚的乳头往Steve的嘴里塞，Steve张口含住，他便舒服的仰起头来。

“嗯……嗯……”Bucky大声的呻吟着，想告诉Steve他现在多满足。

Steve突然按住他的腰，开始大力的往上顶。

粗壮的肉棒粗暴地在Bucky的后穴里横冲直撞，因为体位的原因可以插得更深，Bucky感觉那玩意正一下一下操着自己的胃。他只好抱着Steve的保持平衡，防止自己翻到地上去。

Steve果然说道做到，在狭小的驾驶室里，他换着花样操着Bucky，逼着他说了好多不知廉耻的下流话。

“啊……Steve……我的后面只有你操过……我向你保证……”

“我只爱你亲爱的……除了你谁都不行……嗯……”

“不行了……我要被你插坏了亲爱的……放过我吧……唔……”

………………………

到最后，Bucky只剩哭着求饶的份儿了。

外面的天已经黑了，Steve抱着Bucky躺在驾驶室里休息，他的阴茎还插在Bucky的体内，Bucky喜欢这样，这种满足感能让他睡个好觉。

“宝贝儿，睡个好觉吧，明天我们要找那个家伙好好谈谈。”Steve吻了吻Bucky的额角，抱紧了他。

“我何止要找他谈·谈·”Bucky说这话时露出了凶狠的眼神，那个害他爱人受伤的家伙，又害的他被迫禁欲一个月，他会让他付出代价的。

 

中篇 完

 

下篇：

Steve和Bucky从外面回来的时候，已经是中午了，伙伴们都忙着自己手头的事情，看他们两个走进来，每个人的眼神都露出戏谑的神色。

“呦，Bucky，你居然还能走着进来，是不是头儿的伤还没好利索？”老烟鬼讽刺了Bucky一句，引来众人一阵笑声。

“那是我体力好，换了你恐怕就要在床上躺三个月。”Bucky不紧不慢的回击，虽然他的屁股还疼的厉害，两条腿也又酸又麻，Steve昨晚几乎要把一个月的存货都在他身上泄干净了，他现在能勉强站着都算不错了。

“算了，如果是老烟鬼恐怕我就先萎了。”Steve嫌弃的上下打量了一眼老烟鬼，然后体贴的搂着Bucky的腰走进屋子。

看着二人亲密的举动，众人都打了个寒颤。

“幸好今天戴了墨镜。”Frank摸了摸鼻梁上的镜框悻悻地说。

 

Steve走到正摆弄电脑的Glenn面前，问了一句：“有什么情况吗？”

“我想，我们要有客人了。”Glenn笑了笑，把电脑转过来对着Steve。

屏幕上是一封电子邮件，只有短短的一行字

 

“我知道你们在哪，六小时内我会赶到。

 

B ”

 

这个B看来就是Benson了，能让他如此气急败坏，看来有人做了什么不得了的事。

“你们做了什么？”Steve笑了笑，看似在提问，却是了如指掌的语气。

“你应该问Bucky做了什么。”Glenn对着Bucky努努嘴，示意Steve把注意力转到他身上。

Steve侧过头看着Bucky，一副“从实招来”的眼神。

Bucky冷笑了一下，说：“哼，他卖我们的消息赚了三个亿，我查到了买主，那个买主是Benson之前的雇主，Benson暗地里背叛过他，而我只是把这些数据弄到了手里……”说完，Bucky不知从哪儿拿出来一个小磁盘，在手里掂了掂，一脸得意的看着Steve。

“所以？”Steve挑挑眉，想听Bucky继续说下去。

“Benson是个蠢货，所以我故意留下线索，让他知道是我干的，以他的冲动性格绝对会找上门来，我要让他亲自上门来赔·礼·道·歉。”Bucky恶狠狠的说。

“线索？”Steve的注意力完全在其他地方，他知道他的爱人不会按常理出牌。

“我入侵他们的系统把数据拷贝后都删掉了，然后换上了我们在拉斯维加斯时拍的照片。”Bucky无辜的说。

在场的所有人听到这句话后都捂住了脸，连Steve也哭笑不得。

谁都记得拉斯维加斯那疯狂的一夜，Bucky喝醉了，在桌子上大跳脱衣舞，对着所有人宣布Steve有个能把他干到哭爹喊娘的大老二，然后当着众人的面求Steve操他。

兴致盎然的Steve居然当场就把Bucky按在了地上，然后有个喝的更多的，居然把这过程全拍了下来。

事后所有人表示回想起那一幕都瞎了狗眼，唯有Bucky对这些照片如数家珍，美滋滋的收藏起来，没事还拿出来看看。

一想到Benson和他的手下打开系统时猛的看到这些照片，雇佣兵们只好默默在心里给他们点上一根蜡……

“我们现在该做什么，要为了迎接客人准备个香槟吗？”Glenn试着转移话题。

“睡睡觉，发发呆，休息一下，做什么都好，就是别跟我说话。”Steve说完，坐在了椅子上，看起来有点疲惫。

大家也都识相的去忙自己的事了。

Bucky很无聊，这会儿，Steve对着电脑在看什么重要的文件，一直没理他。Bucky坐在地上，靠着Steve的一条腿。

Tim在房梁上睡觉，Glenn在擦他的枪，Frank在摆弄一个定时炸弹，老烟鬼吸着他的烟袋子。其他几个伙伴三三两两的靠在墙边做自己的事情。

“喂，Steve，我很无聊。”Bucky把头靠在Steve的大腿上，仰头看着他。

“你要是一直坐在这儿会更无聊，去找点事情做，让我把这些做完。”Steve的眼睛还盯着电脑屏幕，伸手摸了摸Bucky的头发。

“那我给你口交好不好？你只管忙你的，我保证不打扰你。”Bucky翻身跪在Steve的双腿之间，像个讨好主人的小狗一样看着Steve。

砰的一声，Tim从房梁上摔了下来，Glenn手里的枪差点走火，Frank发誓他听到那句话的一瞬间绝对想拉响手里的炸弹，老烟鬼差点没被呛死，其他伙伴们大眼瞪小眼的看着Steve和Bucky。

“我想问一下，这里的人都是真实存在的，不是我的幻觉吧？”Tim环视了周围的众人，一脸不可思议的看着Bucky，他真的想知道这家伙的“底限”在哪。

可惜Bucky在Steve那里从来没有“底限”二字，何况他对Steve的思念之苦还没有彻底缓解，现在他恨不得时时刻刻黏在Steve的身上。

“不想看就滚！”Bucky骂了一句，手不老实的开始摸Steve的裤裆。

Steve则是一脸“别试探Bucky，他真的什么都能做出来的表情”看着众人，眼神里则是对Bucky满满的纵容。

“my god，在我瞎了之前我要先离开。”老烟鬼带着其他几个伙伴们赶忙冲了出去。

Tim他们则是要看看Bucky是不是真的做得出来，可当他们看到Bucky真的拉开Steve的裤链，把脸埋进他的双腿之间时。这几个大兵跌跌撞撞，争先恐后的跑了出去。

Bucky的脸贴着Steve的下体吃吃的笑着，肩膀不停的抖动，Steve无奈又宠爱的摸了摸Bucky的头发，说：“行了，玩的差不多吧？”

“我是认真的，Steve，我想给你口交。”Bucky抬头看着Steve，认真的说：“我真的太想念这个了。”

说完，Bucky把手伸进Steve敞开的裤子里，拉下内裤，把还半软的阴茎含进嘴里，一边温柔的舔弄，一边看着Steve，眼神中满是思念与柔情。

Steve摩擦着Bucky的后颈，温柔的看着他，他愿意纵容他做任何事，谁让自己这么无可救药的爱着他。

在Bucky温热的口腔中，Steve很快硬了起来，他站了起来，按着Bucky的头在他嘴巴里抽插起来，粗壮的肉棒一下一下顶着他的喉咙，Bucky又痛又爽的呻吟着，他喜欢Steve情动时略微粗暴的性爱。

之后，他被Steve脱了裤子按在桌子上来了一发，他的后穴还因为昨晚无节制的活塞运动而柔软着，被Steve随便润滑一下就淫水泛滥。

他趴在桌子上，双手被Steve压在背后，腰被按住，后穴被Steve粗大的阴茎狠狠的进入着，Bucky放肆的呻吟，内心满是被Steve爱抚的满足感。

在Steve面前他就是这么不知廉耻，肆无忌惮。反正没人敢看不起他，看不起他的都被他一枪崩了。

 

约莫着屋里的动静小了，Frank他们才敢走进来，这时，Steve正继续看他的电脑文件，Bucky则在一边提裤子。

“是中场休息？还是全场结束？”Tim弱弱的问，要是这两位哥们没尽兴，他们很容易再瞎一次。

“爱进来不进来，不爱进来滚出去。”Bucky没好气的说，刚才Steve又射他里面了，被射的一瞬间是很爽，但现在他后穴里黏糊糊的，正难受着呢。

看着Bucky臭着一张脸，其他人只好乖乖闭嘴。

这时，厂房外面传来飞机螺旋桨的声音。

“客人来了？”Frank看了一眼窗外，扬起的风沙扑满了玻璃，屋子里都变得昏暗。

“去迎接他们一下吧，我们总要尽尽地主之谊。”Steve冷冷的说。话音刚落，Benson就带着几个手下气冲冲的走了进来。

“Steve·Rogers，你的伤好些了吗？”Benson的语气里充满了火药味，却还在尽力保持风度。

“劳烦您亲自过来看我，给我寄束花就可以了。”Steve依然坐着，面不改色的说，兄弟们却已经偷偷握紧枪杆。

“我只是来和你谈谈的。”意识到周围紧张的气氛，Benson的语气先软了下来，枪战可不是他这回来的目的，他要拿回被人偷走的东西。

“谈谈的话，就坐下谈吧。”Steve依然面带微笑，示意大家都坐下。

Frank推过一把椅子到Benson面前，然后退到了一边。Benson不客气的坐下了，现在，他正和桌子后面的Steve面对面。

而Bucky也面色严肃的坐到了Steve的大腿上，现场的气氛僵了僵。Benson和他的手下看着Steve和Bucky，回想起电脑里的那些照片，不禁都黑了脸。

“你们打算这么谈吗？”Benson尽量压着怒火，他感觉对方在羞辱他。

“是的，你没看见这里已经没有其他椅子了吗？”Bucky依然严肃的看着Benson，一副“这屋里就两把椅子，其中一把还被你占了，你让我坐哪”的表情。

环顾四周，这里确实没有多余的椅子了，Benson和他的手下们一副吃瘪的表情。

“直接说吧，我要你们把偷走的东西拿回来。”Benson不想浪费时间，Bucky偷走的资料关系到那位大买主，他可不想得罪他。

“别说的那么难听，我们只是用我们的消息跟你们换，谈不上偷。”Steve说话时虽然笑着，语气却冰冷的很。

“我不想卖关子，你们想要什么？”Benson按捺不住怒火，单刀直入的说。看来那些资料确实相当重要。

“就用你卖我们的消息的价格来买怎么样？”

Benson没想到Steve开口就跟他要三亿，他几乎拍着桌子站了起来：“你太贪心了，就算我不找人出卖你们，也一样会有人出卖你们，要怪就只能怪你的命太值钱了，Steve·Rogers！”

“不是我贪心，三亿买你活着走出去，很值了。”Steve摸了摸怀里的Bucky的腰，那里别着一把手枪。Bucky则不动声色的看着他们，有Steve在场的时候，Bucky从不轻举妄动。

“你不敢杀我，Steve，你知道杀了我的下场。”Benson自信的说，他和Steve一样，都会帮政府做事，只是Benson的手脚更大一些，背后的雇主也更有来头，所以他自信Steve不敢把他怎么样，才这么大胆的找上门来。

“你要试试吗？”Steve平静的说。周围的空气似乎更冷了。每个人都握紧手中的枪杆，等着一场随时开启的恶战。

一滴冷汗从Benson的额头上流下来，Steve就这么平静的看着他，他却觉得Steve的眼神如利剑般刺穿他的身体。

僵持了十几分钟，Benson屈服了，他吩咐手下把钱汇入Steve指定的账户。

“现在可以把资料还给我了吧？”Benson尽量让自己的声音听起来不那么懦弱。

“Bucky。”Steve拍了拍Bucky的大腿，示意怀里的人把磁盘还给Benson。Bucky一言不发的把磁盘丢给Benson。

磁盘一到手，Benson就骂骂咧咧的带着手下走了，白忙活一圈不说，Steve反倒用自己的消息多挣了三亿。

面对Benson的背影，伙伴们都露出嘲讽的表情。

听着螺旋桨的声音渐渐变小，Steve抱着Bucky，吻了吻他的后颈说：“宝贝儿，你乖乖把磁盘还给Benson了对吧？”

“当然了，你都看见我把磁盘递给他了。”Bucky找了个舒服的角度窝进Steve的怀里，享受他的亲吻。

“那，磁盘里的内容呢？”Steve一边亲Bucky一边问。

“昨晚你睡着后，我又拍了几张照片，我觉得我拍的不错，Benson应该会喜欢的。”说完，Bucky把脸埋在Steve的胸口，咯咯的笑了。

不玩死Benson，怎么能缓解他的挚爱被伤害的愤怒呢？

Steve无奈又纵容的抱着Bucky，低头和他深吻起来，伙伴们只好戴好墨镜，保护自己每天都要被闪瞎的眼睛。

而Benson在读取磁盘内容时，看到屏幕上跳出来Bucky赤裸的上半身躺在Steve的怀里，摆出一个吐着舌头的鬼脸时，几乎要砸碎电脑屏幕，就是后话了。

全文 完


End file.
